Indomables
by Sawakochan63
Summary: El corazón destrozado, su boda cancelada. Sasuke Uchiha no está dispuesto a sufrir otra vez una traición, decidiendo no volver a enamorarse nunca más. ¿Para qué? Si el amor se acaba. Lo que no sabe, es que conocerá a un hombre que le hará cambiar el sentido de su vida, para poner un tope a su orgullo y prepotencia.Aunque si hay algo que odia más que su sonrisa, son esos ojos azules


Hola! Pues este es el comienzo de una nueva historia. Soy nueva por aquí, pues trabajo mejor en AY porque en ésta página se me complica un poco más el asunto e.e De todas formas, no sé como reaccionarán ante la historia, y la verdad si no tiene muchos Rws la continuaré solo en AY donde ya va unos capítulos más avanzada. Sé que a muchos no les gusta la página, pero se me hace más cómoda. Aún así, muchas gracias por leer.

La historia en AY lleva el mismo nombre "Indomables" y ni nombre de autora por allá es Sawako_chan

Gracias y espero que les guste ;33

Era inaceptable. ¡Inaudito! ¡Imposible!

Miraba atónito la escena que presenciaba, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediéndole. Había querido cambiarse la camisa que a esas alturas de la hermosa velada estaba atosigándole; y acompañado de su hermano Itachi, habían caminado hasta la habitación en el segundo piso. Pero al abrir la puerta y encender la luz se había encontrado con la escena que menos habría esperado. No había encontrado a nadie más que a su prometido… ¡Follando con su secretaria!

Itachi a su lado tampoco se movía, parecía haber quedado en un _shock_ tremendo al igual que él. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos. _No. No. No._ ¡Seguía siendo inaudito que a esas alturas su prometido le fuera infiel! No podía creerlo, una rotunda negación era lo que circulaba por su cabeza. ¡Debía ser una broma, joder! No estaba para jueguitos estúpidos en esos momentos. Pero al ver la cara estupefacta y pálida de su prometido desnudo, cayó en la cuenta que a él, a Sasuke Uchiha, le habían puesto los cuernos.

—Sasuke… —susurró el único hombre desnudo en la gran habitación, logrando cubrirse con las blancas sabanas. Contuvo la respiración por segundos al ver como su prometido tomaba la perilla de la puerta y la apretaba fuertemente entre su pálida mano. Sentía las miradas sobre su persona y sobre la de su secretaria—. ¡P-Puedo explicarlo! —pero cayó de inmediato al ver la asesina mirada negra sobre él.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —fue lo único que pudo articular. Frente a él, desnudo y encima de aquella mujer que era insignificante a comparación suya, estaba Neji. Ella, por su parte, se tapaba con ambas manos el rostro, como evitando así traspasar la vergüenza de ser descubierta. La miró iracundo, queriendo apretar su débil cuello entre sus furiosas manos y regocijarse con su dolor. Era ella… _Ten-ten_—. Y tú… tú eres… —las palabras dirigidas a la chica parecieron calar profundo en su femenino ser, pues comenzó a temblar y sollozar débilmente. Parecía arrepentida.

Contó hasta diez, calmando las ansias asesinas de arrojarse a la pareja de idiotas y hacerlos añicos, pero se contuvo. No por respeto a la fiesta, ni por respeto a Itachi, ni mucho menos al idiota de su prometido. _Lo hizo por él_. Quería gritar, destrozar todo, aventar a ella por las escaleras y a él por la ventana, pero no les daría el placer de ser él quien pasara la vergüenza. No sería él, quien se viera adolorido, furioso, vengativo. No. Él era un Uchiha, y no se rebajaría al nivel de aquellos perdedores. No cuando su orgullo era más fuerte incluso que la decepción que sentía.

Así que con una media sonrisa, quitó de su mano el anillo de oro puro, con los cuatro diamantes negros que brillaban sobre él, y lo arrojó sobre la cama donde reposaban esos traidores. Neji lo miró sorprendido al igual que Itachi.

—La boda se cancela. —dijo sin un ápice de arrepentimiento. No estaba dudando, él nunca dudaba. Solo tomaba decisiones. Y esa era una de ellas. Neji se envolvió con una de las sábanas y se acercó a él, tratando de tomar su brazo, pero sin conseguirlo. Sasuke se apartó dos pasos hacia atrás—. No te atrevas a tocarme nunca más. —siseó con veneno.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡Este fue un desliz solamente! ¡A quien yo amo es a ti! —lo miró arrepentido, casi hincándose ante sus pies. Sasuke sonrió con presunción— ¡Mañana vamos a casarnos! —

—He tomado una decisión… —y con una rápida mirada a Itachi, dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda a todos los presentes—. Y será mejor que empieces a decidir cuál será el pretexto que le pondrás a toda esa gente. Porque yo no pienso casarme contigo; ni mañana, ni nunca. —y sin esperar ni si quiera una explicación, salió de la habitación para volver a la fiesta. ¡No pensaba quedarse un minuto más en ese asqueroso lugar!

—¡Sasuke! —trató de darle alcance, pero una fuerte mano lo detuvo por el brazo, haciéndole daño. Itachi lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, y con una mirada que fácilmente podría catalogar como devastadora. Devastadora y cruel. El tinte rojizo que poseía solo era digno de un Uchiha. Y uno muy furioso. Pero no se dejó intimidar ¡Claro que no! Tenía que salvar su relación con Sasuke antes de que todos en la fiesta se enteraran de lo sucedido—. Suéltame. —le exigió. Oh, oh. Mala idea. Itachi hizo más dañino el agarre, y tomándolo por la sábana, lo arrojó al piso sin cuidado.

—Escúchame bien, sabandija rastrera. —siseó con profundo odio—. Si me entero que intentas acercarte a mi hermano, aunque sea para pedirle la hora, ten por seguro que no volverás a ver la luz de sol jamás. —y sin pensarlo más, salió tras el enfurecido Sasuke.

Lo encontró en la recepción, poniéndose su chaqueta de marca. Lo sabía, lo podía ver en cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos: estaba dolido. Se acercó presuroso ante las miradas curiosas de quienes estaban alrededor, y sin importarle si quiera que Sasuke tomara represalias contra él, lo tomó por el brazo, ganándose su atención y una profunda mirada vacía.

—No hagas alguna estupidez, hermano. —le susurró calmadamente, aunque por dentro también quería formar parte de algún plan macabro y poder desmembrar al infeliz que se había atrevido a hacerle eso a su pequeño hermano menor.

—No son estupideces, aniki. No pienso casarme con ese idiota. —gruñó mientras apartaba el agarre del mayor, y acomodando la corbata dentro de la chaqueta, salió rumbo a la puerta principal. Dejaba todo. No le importaba.

—¿No lo comprendes, idiota? —se posiciono enfrente, para evitar que su hermano siguiera caminando— ¡Tiraras por la borda todo! —

—¡¿Y qué quieres?! ¡¿Qué me quede como estúpido y acepte esta horrible situación?! —explotó con furia, mientras que con un certero golpe, retiraba a Itachi de su camino. No iba a quedarse en ese lugar ni un minuto más.

Humillado. Cansado. Arrepentido.

Así se sentía mientras empacaba su ropa y zapatos en una maleta de piel. Su celular sonando insistentemente, con mensajes sin leer, y su teléfono de casa sonando también, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Sobó sus sienes con gesto cansado, y gruñendo, fue hasta la puerta de su departamento. Tampoco había dejado de sonar desde hacía una hora.

Cuando abrió, se topó con el rostro iracundo e indignado de su hermano mayor. Itachi lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados fuertemente a los lados de su cadera. Sin hacerle mucho caso a la rabieta, volvió a su habitación seguido de su hermano, quien no paraba de recriminarle el haberlo dejado afuera de su casa por una hora.

—¿Qué haces? —cayó su monologo al ver las tres grandes maletas que reposaba llenas de ropa sobre la cama. Su mirada se paseó con insistencia por toda la habitación hasta dar con el closet vacío de Sasuke. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí?

—Me voy. —fue la simple respuesta que salió de sus delgados labios. Espero unos cuantos segundos a que Itachi comenzara nuevamente a gritar cosas como "No puedes irte y dejar todo" pero al no escuchar nada, más que el mudo silencio de la maleta al ser cerrada por él, volvió la vista hacia la única persona que tenía derecho de estar ahí. Itachi lo miró consternado—. Me marcho a donde nadie me conozca. No puedo quedarme ni un minuto más en esta asquerosa cuidad. —

—¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Vamos, Sasuke! ¡Seguramente es un mal entendido! —vociferó mientras movía exageradamente las manos por el aire. Estaba de acuerdo con que aquel tipo no le había caído bien desde nunca, y que si por él fuera, estaría lejos de su hermano desde mucho tiempo atrás. Pero ahora no tenia de otra que apoyar a su ex cuñado. _Casi cuñado_—. ¡Tal vez si hablan…!

—¡No! —finalmente explotó en un grito que incluso hizo callar a Itachi. Se paseó inquieto por su cuarto, revolviendo sus mechones negros con frustración— ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Ese idiota me engaño y no hay otra explicación! ¡Sé que nunca he sido de este tipo de personas que toman una decisión sin pensar antes en las consecuencias, pero esta vez lo necesito! —y tras esas palabras, sintió un escozor en los ojos. Lo que menos quería era llorar. Con un rugido de dolor, dio un golpe contra la pared, haciéndose daño en los nudillos de la mano derecha. No se permitiría llorar. No sería débil. Porque sencillamente Neji no se merecía ninguna de sus lágrimas.

—Está bien, Ototo. —asintió lentamente, comprendiendo por fin la vergüenza de Sasuke. A él jamás le habían puesto el cuerno, y menos en la fiesta provisional a la boda, pero tampoco quería saber lo que se sentía—. Iré contigo a donde quiera que vayas. —Sasuke le miró sorprendido.

—¿Estás loco? —susurró con burla—. Ya soy un adulto, Itachi. Estas subestimándome. —

—No lo estoy haciendo, Sasuke. Pero por más años que tengas, siempre serás mi estúpido hermano menor. —sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto del más pequeño—. Además, Mikoto me matará cuando sepa que te fuiste y yo no pude detenerte. —levantó los hombros quitándole peso al asunto, como si estuviera entre la decisión de comprar una corbata nueva o no, en lugar de lo que estaba viviendo.

—Lárgate por tu ropa, que no pienso prestarte ninguno de mis trajes de marca. —gruñó dándose la media vuelta. Su hermano era un imbécil, pero era su hermano a fin de cuentas. Itachi sonrió y sin decir ninguna palabra más, se retiró del lugar. Necesitaba empacar sus cosas, también.

—Azafata. —llamó a la mujer que en esos momentos se paseaba con su uniforme por el pasillo intermedio del avión de primera clase. Ella lo miró sonrojada, ondeando su sensual cabello por su fina espalda, coqueteándole. La miró irritado—. Tráigame un zumo de naranja. —ordenó. Ella lo miró un poco sorprendida por el tono tan brusco en que se lo había dicho, pero tras la fría mirada que le mando Sasuke, regreso sobre sus pasos hasta una cabina. Itachi, sentado a su lado, lo miró mal.

—Aquí tiene señor. —le comunico entregándole el vaso en una charola, fingiendo una sonrisa. Espero otra orden, pero Sasuke la miró con desprecio. Levemente ofendida, pero sin derechos a reclamar, dio media vuelta para seguir atendiendo a los presentes.

—Eres un bastardo… —le siseo Itachi con mala cara—. Al menos debiste darle las gracias.

—¿Por qué? Ella solo cumple con su trabajo. —respondió con amargura, decidiendo ignorar todo comentario negativo que Itachi tuviera por decirle.

—Ototo, ellos no tienen la culpa que tu prometido te haya puesto el cuerno. —le soltó sin tapujos. Para pelear con Sasuke y decirle las cosas en la cara, Itachi no tenía pelos en la lengua. Ni los tendría jamás.

—Si vas a quejarte de la manera en que trato a las personas, será mejor que te bajes del avión. —y sin más se puso los auriculares y prendió su reproductor de música. ¿Escuchar un sermón durante un viaje? Ni que fuera la misa de su, ahora, cancelada boda.

Itachi lo miró dolido. Sasuke era un bastado. Uno muy injusto. Si había querido ir con él a donde quiera que fueran a parar, había sido porque lo quería. Y porque solo deseaba lo mejor para él. No estaba dispuesto a ver como su pequeño estúpido hermano menor se amargaba envuelto en sus recuerdos, ahogándose entre el rencor. Y es que lo conocía. Y no permitiría que eso le sucediera. Sasuke era capaz, incluso, de refugiarse en la cabaña más recóndita del mundo y jamás volver a salir ni comunicarse con nadie. Y eso le aterraba más.

Sasuke miró por la ventana cuando el avión despegó. ¿A dónde iban? La verdad no lo sabía. No había querido saberlo. Le había pedido a Hinata, su actual secretaria en la empresa, que comprara dos boletos sin fecha de regreso a donde ella más quisiera, y que no compartiera con nadie esa información. Ni siquiera con su madre. No se molestó en preguntar el destino del vuelo, no necesitaba saber a dónde iba a parar. Solo quería alejarse de ese mundo de mentiras, de aquella sociedad podrida en avaricia. Solo quería tener un nuevo comienzo. Pero eso sí, jamás volver a cometer la misma estupidez. Y eso implicaba jamás volver a confiar en nadie. Jamás volver a enamorarse.

Aunque lo que Sasuke desconocía, es que encontraría, quizás, más de lo que buscaba.

"_Si me regalaran un diamante por cada disgusto que da la vida, sería multimillonario"._


End file.
